I Love You No Matter What
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: "What do you mean?" Raph sighs and look up at the stars in thought. "I said, why me? Why choose me, I mean, there are other guys dat are out there who are lot nicer than me, heck, one of them could be christen, but ya choose me, why?" (Set in the 2k3 series)


**A/N: This is a request and one-shot from girlforgod99 (From deviantART)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or her OC's.**

**...**

I love you no matter what.

It was night time and our favorite heroes was out patrolling the city of New York, making sure the city was safe and to make sure no one was in trouble.

But this night is different, tonight a female mutant ninja turtle name Rachel was on patrol with them. She wears a yellow mask, has blue eyes and her skin is green, doesn't have any hair and she is also 15 years old.

It was around midnight and Raph and Leo were arguing again. "Come Leo, we can't back down now!" "There's too many of them Raph, we can't keep risking our lives just because you want to beat them up!" "I know dat Leo but there still out there and we got ta do something!" "But I said we head back and call it a night!" "And I say we go and bust some heads!"

Rachel and the guys shook their heads; this has been going on for hours. "Ya know wat Fearless, I'm going back either ya like it or not!" "Raph, come back here, RAPH!" But Raph didn't listen; he just kept going without saying a word.

Rachel sighs and walks up to Leo. "I'll go talk to him." Leo nodded in understanding and Rachel sprit of to find Raph.

To her luck she found him standing on the roof top looking below and watch people doing their own things. "Raph?" Raph jump by her voice and turn to see her staring at him.

"Wat do ya want?" He didn't mean to sound mean but he wasn't in the mood to talk. Rachel sighs again and walks up next to him. "You know his right." Raph grunts and turn to look at her in the eyes. "Oh, so you're on his side now?!"

She shook her head and said. "I'm just saying that his right, that's all."

Raph growls and look away. After 10 minutes of silence, Raph started to speak in a calm voice. "Why me?" Rachel look up to him with a confuse look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Raph sighs and look up at the stars in thought. "I said, why me? Why choose me, I mean, there are other guys dat are out there who are lot nicer than me, heck, one of them could be christen, but ya choose me, why?"

She knew he was right and yes she was christen, but before Rachel could say anything a group of Foot solider came and surrounds the two mutants. Then Karai came and smile. "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"What do you want Karai." Rachel said calmly as she watch Karai pull out her kata. "Oh just to perish you and your silly friends, but since their only the two of you I might as well perish you both first."

"Not If We Stop You First!" Raph yelled. Karai frown and yelled. "FOOT, ATTACK!"

The foot solider did as they were told and attack the two mutants. Raph took out his twin Sais as Rachel took out her war fans. They both charge at the foot solider and attack.

One of the foot solider try to stab Raph in the shoulder but instead Raph grabs the foot's arm and flip him over causing the solider to fall hard on his back. Rachel on the other hand was having trouble fighting off the foot, they're too many for her to handle and one of them was trying to cut her head off!

She was waving her fans around slice every single one of them, but that was until one of the foot went up to her and stab her shoulder causing her to scream, she got her war fans and slice the person chest making him fall to his knees in pain, then Raph came to her aid and help her fight of the other couple of foot soldiers.

What seems like an hour, the turtles were fighting the last couple of foot soliders until there were two that are left standing, including Karai.

"I see that you two beaten my ninjas but you still have to face me and my other two soliders."

"Then bring it on!" Then it began, Raph vs Karai, while Rachel vs the two foot soliders. Rachel swung her war fans around again trying to slice the foot soliders, but she kept missing, finally she slice one on the leg and other on the back, causing them to fall on the floor and scream in pain.

Before she can do anything. "AHHHHHHHH!" She swung around to see Raph lying on the floor in pain while Karai watch in amuse.

"RAPH!" She ran to him and kneels down and saw that Karai had stabbed him in the plastron and it was bleeding like crazy. "Pssst, Foot Clan, were done here!" The again The Foot did as they were told and ran off along with Karai.

Rachel watches as they ran off until they were nowhere in sight, then she turn to Raph and throw his arms over her and lift him up. "Don't worry, Donnie can fix it, I hope."

(-)

"That's it I'm leaving!" it has be almost two hours and no sign of Rachel and Raph. "Calm down Leo, I'm sure they'll be here." Said Donnie.

And right on cue Rachel came in the lair with Raph holding onto him. "What The Shell Happen?!" Yelled Leo and he ran up to them and help Rachel take Raph to Donnie's lab.

"The Foot and Karai and came and attack us and Raph got stab by Karai." Leo sighs and shook his head. "See! This is what happens when no one listens to me!" Rachel frowns and said. "Leo can you just stop it, Raph is hurt and your gonna make it worse if you get him angry!"

Leo sighs and walks out of the lab along with Mikey who somehow stay quite the whole time and no one seems to notice him.

"Alright, Rachel mind helping me fix Raph?" Rachel nodded and help Donnie fix Raph up.

(-)

It's 1:00am in the morning and Rachel was wide awake, she couldn't sleep because she was worried about Raph and not only that she was worry, that question that Raph told her was suck in her mind.

"_Why choose me? I mean, there are other guys dat are out there who are lot nicer than me, heck, one of them could be christen, but ya choose me, why?"_

Rachel sighs, she might as well see how his doing. She got up from her bed and went down stairs and into Donnie's lab.

She opens the door and see Raph lying on the hospital bed but was wide awake also. "Raph?" Raph look up to see Rachel behind the doors of the lab. "Er…come in."

Rachel slid from the doors and went and got a chair so she can sit next to Raph. "How you feeling?" She asks with a smile.

"Eh, I'm being through worst." Rachel rolls her eyes and giggle. Other rush of silence came not knowing what else to say. Then Raph look up at Rachel and said. "Ya still didn't answer my question." "What?" "I said ya didn't answer my question, why did ya choose me?"

Rachel bits her lips and thought about it. "Why ask such a thing?" She asks. "Because, You're a christen, I'm not, ya think before you act, I'm act before I think, I always lose my temper and ya control it and da list goes on."

Rachel sighs. "Raph, there's more that meets the eye." Raph snorts and said. "Yeah, like wat?" Rachel smile and grab hold onto Raph's hands.

"That the fact that your loyal to your family, always wanted to protect them, knows from right to wrong, strong, a softie and a honorable guy." Raph eyes widen at what she was, but he knew that she was right. "And." She lean over and look at him straight in the eye.

"Even though you're a short-temper, most hot-headed and grumpy turtle I have ever meant." She leans a little bit closer smile.

"I love you no matter what." This made Raph smile and lean over to kiss her. "I love you too."

The whole night they slept peacefully and were happy to have each other. They will love each other no matter what.

…**..**

**Well, here it is! I know it looks crappy but I was really tired and worn out by writing the other three chapters from my other fan fics, but I try.**

**Please Read And Review. **


End file.
